


I'll Remember You

by standingonmytoes



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Type 0 AU, Hints of Throne of Glass series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonmytoes/pseuds/standingonmytoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAY THE CRYSTAL GUIDE US.</p><p> </p><p>In the land of Orience, the ties between the Crystal States have always been tangled and torn. Taut with conflict and hostility. One could say they were aflame with strife, but that would be wrong. Fires can be de-oxygenated. Doused. Even prevented with the utmost caution. The Crystal States, and its people, can not endure without conflict.</p><p>Kogami Shinya is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> notes: Loose crossover of Psycho Pass and Final Fantasy Type 0 with hints of the Throne of Glass series; shinkane :’).

Several years before he became Commanding Officer of Class Zero, Kogami Shinya was much more well known in the Dominion of Rubrum as one of the Four Champions. Across enemy and foreign lands, such as the Militesi Empire and the Kingdom of Concordia, he was commonly feared as the “Ice Reaper”. To some in the Vermillion Peristylium of Rubrum, he was “Ko”. And to a select few, “Shinya”.

It has been a long time since anyone has called him that. He can barely recall the voices of those that did. Their timbre, their tone - the way their smiles or frowns curve when they say his name - they come in small fragments or not at all. Sometimes he wonders if he would have actively made the same choice the Crystal did. Forget and forge on.

Shion pats his head when he first tells her this. Gino shortly assured him of his foolishness, AND reprimanded him for the illogical assertion that the Crystal is wrong in taking as much (or more than?) as it gives. It is hard to argue against when he can’t remember if they were people worth arguing for, so Kogami laughs. 

But the feeling is inescapable when he sees his mask in a reflection. There are scars underneath he can not explain. Pain that he refused to treat with all the magic in the Dominion. The Kogami Shinya who knew them wrote in his own blood telling him to keep the scars. He still exists, albeit weakly. And so, they do too. 

His body remembers them. 

Even if he can’t.


End file.
